Ranebows
by FreePavarotti
Summary: Ranebow fluff. Characters from CP Coulter's fanfiction, Dalton.
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfiction . . . reviews/constuctive criticism would be much appreciated

...

Reed had been in the hospital before. Loads of times, actually. And so no one was really surprised when he had been rushing down the Windsor stairs for some of Kurt's magic cookies and tumbled all the way to the bottom.

Reed looked around his hospital room. There were tons of get-well gifts in there: white roses (the usual from the Dalton management), a vase of lilies from Kurt and Blaine, a Harry Potter get well card, which Reed could only assume had come from Blaine as well, daisies from the Tweedles, and a couple of cards and balloons from Wes and David. Dwight has even come by and purified the room as he did on each hospital visit, insisting that hospitals were full of restless spirits.

But that had all been done yesterday. Since it was Monday, all the other Windsors were back in school. Which was why Reed jumped about a foot in the air when the door slammed open. The first thing he saw was a mass of purple and blue filling the doorway. Then, he noticed the Chuck Taylors and jeans underneath. Within a few seconds, the purple and blue cloud was inside the room and there was curly, dark hair and a bunch of daffodils in front of Reed.

"Shane?" Reed squeaked. All the purple and blue balloons were making him feel a bit claustrophobic. Shane seemed to be debating whether or not it was safe to hug the injured boy. He eventually settled for clutching his hand like it was a lifeline as his words tumbled out beyond the point of human comprehension.

"Reed –"

"_Shane_," Reed tried to keep from laughing at the younger boy's urgency. "_Calm down._"

Shane finally managed to compose himself.

"Reed . . . how the _hell_ did you manage to break _three_ ribs _and_ an ankle all at once!"

"Years of practice," Reed replied calmly. Shane finally released Reed's hand and moved his own to Reed's face.

"Are you _really_ alright?" Shane asked, gray-green eyes searching Reed's own as if hoping to find the answer there.

"I'm _fine_, really," Reed insisted, blushing. Shane's hand still remained gently on the side of his face. "I've just got to stay here a few days to recover and then I'll be back at Dalton. No big deal."

"Reed," Shane said slowly, "you have broken bones in _four_ places. Four!"

"Shane, if you haven't noticed, I hurt myself a _lot_. I've been to the hospital dozens of times. The doctors all know my name."

"But you haven't been to the hospital since _I've_ known you!" Shane countered.

Reed stopped. Now that he thought about it, every time he'd been about to fall, Shane had stopped him. Among all those crazed hormones on New Year's, Shane had protected him, not to mention all the times he had saved him from falling flat on his face, even while Shane's own leg was broken.

"If-if I had been there, I could have kept you from falling, Reed! You wouldn't even be here – "

Reed stopped him, "Shane, it's alright. I would have ended up here somehow, and," he tinted red, "and now . . . you're here."

Shane allowed himself to be reassured with those last few words and glanced down into his lap, trying to hide the grin spreading across his face.

"Oh, I, uh," Shane held the flowers out. "I brought you these."

Reed stared at the flowers in his hands.

"Daffodils are my favorites . . ." he mumbled, almost to himself, as Shane brightened a bit.

"Really? 'Cause I was kinda worried you wouldn't, you know, like them . . ." Reed shook his head, strawberry curls bouncing.

"No, I- I love them," he smiled, ducking his head, a little embarrassed.

At that smile, Shane's heart started beating so hard that he was sure that it was visible through his hoodie. God, he loved it when Reed smiled.

Reed finally looked around, remembering the dozens of get-well balloons he had brought with him. He looked questioningly at Shane, who blushed.

"Well," he grinned sheepishly, "Blaine told me you liked blue and purple . . ."

Reed smiled again. Then, he blinked, realizing how close the dark-haired boy was to him. He was holding his hand again, and his eyes were just . . . staring, all green and gray and sparkling, brimming with obvious concern and . . .

"_Love_ . . ." Reed whispered to himself, accidentally. _Oh, god. _

"Did you say something?" Shane raised a triangular eyebrow.

"Uhm . . . no, "Reed answered, flustered. "B-but, thanks for . . . this. The balloons and the flowers and the visiting and . . . everything."

"No problem, I mean, I guess the bright side of you being here is that it gives me another excuse to come see you," Shane answered with another of his winning smiles.

The two boys lapsed into a comfortable silence after that, just holding hands. Neither one knew how long they just stayed like that, but eventually, Reed began to drift off.

"Hey, Reed?" Shane asked quietly. Almost asleep, Reed still managed to mumble a "hm?"

"When you get better, try not to hurt yourself again." Reed just smiled as he closed his eyes, hands still wrapped with Shane's.

He wasn't worried about falling.

Now he knew Shane would always be there to catch him.


	2. Chapter 2

Quick, quick fanfic, so not as good or as long as the other one, but I don't have much free time lately. Sorry, dears!

Inspired by the links in my profile, if you care to go look.

...

Reed was jolted awake rather suddenly to find ice and bits of snow scattered on his bed. He sat up, still in early morning shock, and saw the Tweedles standing in his and Kurt's room; arms full of snowballs, eyes full of mischief.

They grinned – simultaneously, of course – and yelled exactly what the rest of Windsor was already preparing for.

"SNOWBALL FIGHT!"

...

Windsor snowball fights were not just games; they were serious. Usually, the Windsor boys formed alliances, at least for the beginning. Reed, being small and accident prone, usually didn't last long in these battles, anyways – which is why Reed had never been happier that Shane was visiting for this weekend.

Bundled up in their warmest clothes, the entire Windsor house exploded out of the building. Some pair broke off immediately, to build their defenses – Evan with Ethan, Wes with David, and so on. Shane grinned at Reed and seized this opportunity to grab Reed's hand and drag him over to a group of trees to build their snow fort, slowly, to keep Reed from falling into the deeper pockets of snow.

Shane carefully tossed a snowball to Reed.

"Make, or throw?" he asked.

"Make," Reed decided, thinking of his bad aim. He handed Shane back the snowball and began work on some more. After Reed had a decent sized pile of snowballs in front of him and Shane was satisfied with his work on the snow fort, the battle began.

Shane hurled snowball after snowball as flakes continued to fall, landing lightly on his dark curls and eyelashes, Reed noticed.

Absentmindedly, Reed began sculpting with the snow. Eventually, he noticed what he was making started to take the form of a cake. _A wedding cake_, Reed thought, stopping himself quickly when his eyes automatically wandered to the dark-haired boy.

The snow cake quickly became more detailed, as Reed finally began adding two figures on top. Reed glanced up at Shane, biting his lip. Even though the younger boy wasn't looking, Reed still blushed as he added curly hair to both tiny snow people.

Shane chose this moment to look over at Reed, who quickly knocked more snow on top of the cake to hide it, blushing furiously. However, Shane attributed the smaller boy's tinted cheeks to the cold.

"Hey, Reed," he said. "I think the snowball fight's over. We can come out now." Reed looked around. He hadn't even noticed how much time had passed, or the other members of the battle drift out from behind their forts; the Tweedles were sledding, Wes and David were halfway through building their second snowman, and Dwight was trying to find out who had angered the spirits to cause the electricity to flicker. Kurt threw one last snowball at his boyfriend before Blaine began running around, trying to catch snowflakes on his tongue while Kurt laughed.

Shane grinned once more at Reed before easily leaping over their own fort and falling backwards into the snow to make a snow angel. Reed, however, had a bit more trouble, first tripping over the pile of remaining snowballs, and then sinking into a particularly deep patch of snow. Shane immediately leaped up from his snow angel.

"Reed! Are you okay?" In fact, Reed had fallen so that the snow rose almost to his strawberry-blond curls. Shane seized his gloved hand and pulled the smaller boy out without much difficulty. Reed was now soaking wet and covered in snow, shivering.

"Yeah, just cold," Reed answered, finally.

Shane smiled a little and brushed a clump of snow from the smaller boy's hair. In all this snow and with his cheeks pink from the cold, Reed had never looked more like an angel. However, as he tried to smile, his teeth started chattering.

Shane took Reed's hand again. Even though this was probably the hundredth time it had happened, Reed still felt his heart pound.

"Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate, he suggested, as the two started towards Windsor house.

Reed smiled a little bit, looking back at his now partially trampled 'wedding cake.'

_Maybe_, he thought, glancing up at Shane.

_Someday_.


	3. Author's Note

First - thank everyone so much for reading/reviewing/adding this to favorites or alerts - it means so much to me.

Secondly, I am REALLY sorry that this isn't an actual new chapter . . . because I've been having trouble thinking of an idea for another oneshot . . .

But if anybody wants to leave me a prompt or idea or anything of the sort in a review or a message, that'd be awesome!

- Callie


End file.
